Le piano
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Tous les soirs, il l'entendait, cette mélodie à la fois douce et mélancolique. De la pianiste, il ne connaissait que les cheveux roux et un prénom, ce prénom : Ondine. Et lui l'écoutait, en silence, passionné…Arriverait-il à lui parler ?


**Amis du jour, bonjour et bonsoir aux amis du soir !**

**Je vous présente mon tout nouvel one-shot, bien entendu, c'est un Sacha/Ondine, avec des allusions au Flora/Drew, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! Quand à ceux qui se posent des questions sur l'avancée du Voisin d'en Face, ne vous inquiètez pas. Je suis une auteure très irrégulière, mais je suis bien décidée à mener cette fiction jusqu'au bout. Faut juste être patient !**

**Bon, j'arrête mon bla-bla inutile. Bonne lecture ! (ou pas :p )**

* * *

><p><strong>Lundi<strong>

En baillant largement, Sacha sortit de l'immeuble dans lequel il était comptable. La première journée de la semaine venait juste de terminer, et il avait déjà envie que le week-end soit là. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas son travail, mais il était répétitif, lassant. Enfin, il fallait bien qu'il gagne son pain, Flora n'allait pas payer les factures toute seule…

Alors qu'il cherchait les clés de sa voiture qui étaient perdues au fond des poches immenses de son blouson, il vit du coin de l'œil un couple passer devant lui et se diriger vers le petit restaurant chic d'à côté. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte pour entrer, un air de piano se faufila au-dehors. Sacha n'était pas étonné, un pianiste venait souvent jouer dans ce restau pour le bon plaisir des clients. Mais il n'aimait pas le piano, alors il s'en fichait un peu.

Pourtant, les notes qui volaient jusqu'à lui l'étonnèrent. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre jouer toujours le même morceau, et aujourd'hui, il était différent.

Cessant la recherche de ses clés, il tendit l'oreille. La porte du restaurant s'était refermée, et il entendait moins bien la mélodie, il décida donc de s'approcher. A cette place, la mélodie lui parvenait mieux et il put l'écouter à son aise.

Le piano était situé dans un coin de la salle, sur une estrade éclairée par un projecteur qui diffusait une douce lumière. Le pianiste était de dos, et le jeune homme nota qu'il s'agissait d'une pianiste. Ses longs cheveux roux ondulaient et étaient retenus par une barrette en forme de coquillage, de couleur blanche. La femme portait une robe bleu marine de ce qu'il pouvait en voir.

Cependant, ce fut la mélodie jouée qui le stupéfia. Il n'aimait pas le piano, il n'aimait d'ailleurs pas la musique classique, mais ce morceau-là le saisit au cœur et aux tripes. C'était un morceau doux et mélancolique à la fois, un chant d'amour, un amour à distance, une histoire impossible, presque tragique…

Le jeune homme était surpris de l'avalanche d'émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui à l'entente d'une simple mélodie. Cependant, le fait était là : ce morceau l'avait bouleversé. Il essaya d'apercevoir le visage de la pianiste, mais celle-ci ne se tourna pas une seule fois vers les clients, et par la même occasion, vers lui. Elle se contenta d'achever le morceau et de s'en aller dans l'arrière-salle sans un regard en arrière.

Terriblement frustré, Sacha tourna les talons et monta dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui

**…**

_ C'est moi…

_ Hé bah, Salade, t'es en retard !

Le garçon suspendit son blouson à la patère alors que des pas retentissait dans la cuisine, se dirigeant vers lui. Une ravissante brunette aux yeux bleus s'encadra dans la porte, poings sur les hanches. Il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que Flora Delorme, colocataire et surtout meilleure amie de Sacha. Elle paraissait un peu mécontente, et le fit vite savoir.

_ Tu as vu l'heure ? ! Tu as trois quart d'heure de retard, crétin ! Aujourd'hui, tu étais censé préparer la bouffe, et finalement, c'est moi qui ai dû le faire !

Elle s'interrompit en remarquant l'air hagard de son ami.

_ Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'étonna-t-elle. Tu es tout pâlot ! T'es malade ?

Elle s'approcha pour poser sa main sur son front, constatant qu'il était frais comme un gardon. Il n'empêche qu'il avait un drôle d'air…

_ Sacha, répéta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct.

_ Quoi ? Fit Flora en fronçant les sourcils.

Le garçon répéta sa phrase, mais la brune ne saisit que les mots « rousse », « piano » et « superbe » et peut-être bien « musique ». Ensuite, son ami la dépassa et partit dans sa chambre. Elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure, ce qui était une première : Sacha ne fermait jamais sa porte à clé, question de prudence. Il répétait tout le temps que s'il arrivait quelque chose pendant la nuit, une porte fermée pouvait s'avérer un vrai danger.

_ Sacha ! S'exclama Flora, outrée.

Elle se rua sur la porte et y tambourina.

_ Sacha ! Ouvre cette porte ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, bon sang ? ! Ouvre-moi, tout de suite ! Sacha ! !

Sans succès, la chambre resta silencieuse. A la fois furieuse et inquiète, Flora cessa de s'abimer les poings contre le bois. Jugeant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien pour le moment, elle décida d'aller manger et de retenter une approche plus tard.

Elle frappa plusieurs fois dans la soirée en cherchant divers arguments pour faire sortir son ami, toujours sans succès. Sa colère et son inquiétude atteignirent de tels sommets qu'elle se mit à se jeter contre la porte en hurlant :

_ Sacha ! ! Où tu ouvres cette porte sur le champ, ou j'appelle les pompiers et ils défonceront ta porte et ce sera tant pis pour toi ! Sacha, je te préviens, je compte jusqu'à cinq et je les appelle ! C'est quoi, cette attitude débile, hein ? ! Je compte ! Un…deux…trois…

La serrure cliqueta et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sacha de fort méchante humeur. Aussitôt, la colère de Flora s'évanouit et elle arbora un immense sourire à sa vue. Le garçon grommela.

_ Et comment tu veux que je me fâche après toi si tu me fais un sourire pareil ?

La jeune femme s'esclaffa et recula pour laisser son ami sortir.

_ Raconte ! Exigea-t-elle.

_ Raconter quoi ?

_ Tu te fous de moi ? C'était quoi, ce comportement à la con que tu m'as fait, là ?

Avec le soupir du condamné à mort qui s'en va au pilori, Sacha se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit une tasse de café noir.

_ Sans sucre, sans lait ? S'enquit Flora. Tu dois être vraiment à plat pour boire un truc pareil. En plus, ça va t'empêcher de dormir.

_ J'ai pas besoin de ça pour avoir une insomnie, cette nuit.

La brune tira une chaise et s'assit dessus, invitant d'un geste de la main Sacha à l'imiter.

_ Une fois de plus : raconte !

_ Mais que veux-tu que je te raconte ?

_ Bah, tout ! T'es rentré comme un gros zombie tout à l'heure, tu disais des trucs qui n'avaient aucun sens, tu t'es bouclé dans ta chambre et en plus, en plus, t'as pas mangé !

Sacha posa le menton sur la table, avec l'expression du martyr dans toute sa splendeur.

_ N'en rajoute pas, Flo, s'il te plait…

_ Laisse-moi deviner : t'as faim.

_ Je sens plus mon estomac…gémit-il. J'agonise…Floooooo…

_ J'ai compris, te fatigue pas, va. T'as de la chance d'avoir la meilleure amie de tous les temps, je t'ai gardé quelque chose.

Elle se leva pour prendre une assiette dans le frigo et la glissa au micro-onde avant de se rasseoir.

_ En attendant, raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu durant le laps de temps où tu es sorti de ton bureau et celui où t'es arrivé ici ?

_ Qui te dit que j'ai pas vu quelque chose au bureau ?

_ Parce qu'il ne se passe rien dans ce repaire de coincés, répliqua vertement la jeune femme. Dis-moi tout où je te laisse jeuner ce soir.

_ Tu ferais pas ça ? !

_ Je vais me gêner, tiens !

_ J'ai la meilleure amie la plus méchante de l'Univers, fit semblant de pleurer Sacha.

_ C'est ça, plains-toi. En attendant, raconte.

Comprenant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau - et elle était bien capable de l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour l'empêcher de manger - Sacha poussa un soupir et se résigna à parler à son amie.

_ C'était juste en sortant du bureau…

_ Je savais que ça pouvait pas être à ton travail ! Exulta Flora.

_ Tu me laisse raconter, ou je me tais ?

_ Non, non, vas-y, je suis une tombe !

_ Le restau, à côté, tu sais, celui où y a un piano…?

_ Ce repaire de bourges coincés du cul ?

_ Flo ! Oui, c'est celui-ci, mais tu pourrais être plus…moins…

_ On s'en fout, c'est ce qu'ils sont ! Continue.

_ Y a un nouveau pianiste…

_ Magnifique. Et que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Viens-en au fait.

_ C'était une pianiste.

Les yeux de Flora se mirent à briller. Elle était tellement excitée par la nouvelle qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que le micro-onde bipait, signe que l'assiette était chaude.

_ Oh, je vois, gloussa-t-elle. Laisse-moi deviner, ça été le coup de foudre, c'est ça ? Allez, dis-moi tout ! Elle s'appelle comment ? Ah oui, et elle ressemble à quoi, elle est jolie ? Tu lui as parlé, qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ? Tu vas la revoir ?

_ Oh, du calme, s'esclaffa Sacha. Je vais tout te raconter, mais je veux mon assiette.

_ Ta bouffe en échange de tout sur ta pianiste.

_ C'est du chantage !

_ Tout à fait. Dépêche-toi, ça refroidit…

_ Peste.

_ Débile.

_ Peuh.

_ Alleeeeeeez, te fais pas prier !

Sacha poussa un profond soupir et se leva de sa chaise, ouvrit le micro-onde et prit son assiette avant de retourner à sa place.

_ Y a pas grand-chose à raconter, marmotta-t-il, déçu.

_ Comment ça ?

Le jeune homme sala son assiette et manga une bouchée, découragé. Flora attendait avec inquiétude et excitation, suspendue à ses lèvres.

_ Parce que je lui ai pas parlé, tiens…soupira-t-il. Je l'ai vue que de dos, je sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble…Elle est rousse, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

_ Tu plaisantes ? !

_ J'en ai l'air…?

Sacha paraissait vraiment abattu, mangeant sans conviction ce qui traînait dans son assiette. Flora le regardait avec une douceur inhabituelle, ne parlant pas, ce qui était tout aussi étonnant.

_ Sacha…finit-elle par murmurer.

Le garçon leva ses yeux noisette vers elle. La jeune femme souriait avec tendresse.

_ T'es vraiment tombé amoureux de cette fille ?

Celui-ci la fixa, estomaqué.

_ A-amoureux ? Bafouilla-t-il. Je sais pas…sais pas si on peut appeler ça de…l'amour ? Je ne l'ai vue que de dos, sais pas à quoi elle ressemble…Ce qui m'a surtout touchée, c'est sa musique. Je…je me suis dit qu'une personne qui était capable de jouer aussi bien devait…ne pouvait qu'être merveilleuse…

_ Alors, oui, tu es amoureux.

_ Peut-être…

_ Tu sais, ce genre de situations se produisent parfois. Ne t'en fais pas…

_ Facile à dire, ma puce.

_ Non, je voulais dire que j'allais t'aider. On va essayer de savoir des trucs sur cette fille. Et puis tu iras lui parler ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, tu vas aller lui offrir un verre, et si ça se trouve, elle va accepter. Tu vas voir, ce sera parfait, tellement parfait que vous pourrez que finir ensemble, je te le garantis !

Les yeux brillants, Flora imaginait déjà tout un tas de scénarios qui finissaient tous de la même façon : la pianiste ne pouvait qu'obligatoirement tomber amoureuse de Sacha, c'était l'homme idéal.

_ Tu t'emballes, marmonna Sacha.

Ceci eut le mérite de crever d'un seul coup la petite bulle de rêve de la brunette. Indignée, celle-ci le fusilla du regard.

_ Hé, tu pourrais être plus enthousiaste ! C'est qui, l'amoureux transi ? ! Et tu n'as aucune chance sans moi !

_ Merci, sympa.

_ Mais enfin, Salade, sois honnête ! Avoue que tu n'iras jamais lui parler !

_ Déjà, ne m'appelle pas Salade ! Ça m'énerve ! Et puis après, _si_, je peux aller lui parler ! Suffit que je le décide.

_ C'est marrant Salade, et puis ça toujours été ton surnom.

_ C'est Max qui écorchait mon prénom petit, c'est pas un surnom !

Max était le frère cadet de Flora, qui vivait encore chez leurs parents. C'était lui à l'origine du surnom « Salade » bien que ce fut involontaire, mais en tout cas, c'était resté dans les annales.

_ Enfin, bref. Si je te pousses pas au cul, tu vas rester célibataire encore longtemps. Franchement, hein. Tu as peut-être l'occasion de rencontrer la fille de tes rêves, en tant qu'amie, je peux pas ne rien faire !

_ T'es la meilleure…

Sacha et Flora échangèrent un sourire complice.

_ Je suis ta meilleure amie, répondit la jeune femme comme si ça expliquait tout.

**.**

**.**

**Mardi**

Les notes du piano, toujours aussi mélodieuses, s'échappaient au gré des ouvertures et fermetures de la porte du restaurant. Sacha était appuyé au capot de sa voiture depuis un quart d'heure, sorti du boulot plus tôt exprès pour l'écouter. Il ignorait les regards que les passants lui jetaient parfois, entièrement absorbé par son écoute. De là où il était placé, il voyait très bien les cheveux roux de la pianiste, qui de toute façon était impossible à manquer. Ce jour-là, elle était vêtue d'une longue jupe turquoise, qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds, et d'un chemise blanche à l'aspect scintillant. La barrette dans ses cheveux n'avait pas changé, par contre.

Comme la veille, la jeune femme jouait ses morceaux sans s'arrêter, ne se tournant pas une seule fois vers les clients. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu voir son visage quand elle se leva pour partir sans jeter le moindre regard en arrière.

Déçu, frustré, le cœur tambourinant et se sentant complètement con, le jeune homme prit le volant et rentra chez lui.

**…**

_ Elle s'appelle Ondine.

Sacha écarquilla les yeux alors que Flora sortait de la cuisine juste au moment où il rentrait. Prêtant peu attention aux paroles de son amie - qui racontait très souvent des trucs sans queue ni tête à n'importe quel moment - il suspendit son manteau à l'endroit prévu et posa ses clés sur la petite table du couloir avant de s'intéresser à elle.

_ Hein ? Lâcha-t-il très intelligemment.

_ Ta pianiste. Elle s'appelle Ondine.

Pour le coup, Sacha crut frôler l'infarctus : il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là.

_ Quoi ? ! Mais, mais, mais…comment tu le sais ? !

Eberlué, Sacha suivit Flora dans la cuisine, et nota qu'elle n'était pas seule.

_ C'est Drew qui l'a appris. Je lui ai demandé d'aller se renseigner.

Drew Manot était le petit ami de Flora. Le jeune homme aux cheveux et yeux vert adressa un signe de tête à Sacha.

_ Salut, Drew.

_ Sacha.

Le jeune homme s'assit lui-aussi, tandis que Flora s'installait sans vergogne sur les genoux de son fiancé.

_ Raconte-lui, mon amour…

_ Flora m'a parlé de ton coup de foudre, s'expliqua Drew tranquillement. Vu qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire toute seule, elle m'a demandé un coup de main. Et nous sommes donc allés déjeuner à ce fameux restaurant.

_ Bon sang, mais ça a dû te coûter bonbon ! S'écria Sacha, soufflé. Je te…

_ Non, je ne veux pas que tu me rembourses, refusa Drew, qui savait très bien que Sacha détestait avoir des dettes. Ça m'a fait plaisir d'inviter Flora dans un restaurant huppé, je voulais la faire oublier les fast-food depuis longtemps.

_ Et on a fait d'une pierre de coup en se renseignant sur ta pianiste ! Renchérit Flora.

_ Et comment vous avez su son nom ?

_ On a juste demandé à un serveur. Il nous a dit qu'elle s'appelait Ondine, qu'elle travaillait deux heures par jour chez eux depuis peu et que sinon, elle avait un emploi de prof de piano à l'école de musique du centre.

_ C'est tout ce qu'on a pu apprendre…regretta Flora.

_ Enfin, Flo…Drew…C'est déjà énorme…balbutia Sacha. Je n'aurais jamais pu en apprendre autant aussi vite, comment vous remercier…?

_ En invitant cette fille à boire un verre, répondit Drew. Qu'on ait pas fait tout ça pour rien…

_ Oh, allons, le morigéna Flora avec tendresse. On a pas fait tout ça pour rien, on a quand même passé un super moment !

_ Certes.

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire. Sacha les observa comme pourrait les observer un père attendri. Soudain, il se rappela de quelque chose.

_ Mais au fait, vous l'avez vue ? Son visage, à quoi à elle ressemble ? Et la couleur de ses yeux ?

Flora cessa de dévorer son amoureux du regard pour se tourner vers son meilleur ami, l'air un peu déçue.

_ On l'a pas vue…soupira-t-elle. On est allé manger à midi, elle était pas encore là.

_ Oh. Tant pis, c'est pas grave…

_ Maintenant, Sacha, c'est à toi de jouer, lui conseilla Drew. Flora semble penser que tu n'auras jamais le cran d'aller parler à cette fille…

_ Quoi ? Se vexa le jeune homme alors que la brune rougissait.

_ Bah, c'est vrai, quoi, essaya-t-elle de se défendre. Que tu n'ailles pas la voir hier parce que tu venais de la rencontrer était une chose, mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas aller lui parler aujourd'hui ?

_ Flo…Je vais quand même pas aller dans le resto, et aller lui dire : « oh, vous savez pas mademoiselle, j'adore votre musique et je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de vous. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas vu votre visage, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ça vous dirait d'aller boire un verre ? »

_ Et pourquoi pas ?

_ Je me ferais virer vite fait. Et en plus, ça se fait pas d'aller dans un resto sans commander quelque chose. Et tu as mangé là-bas, toi, t'as vu le prix des trucs ? ! Tu crois que je peux me payer quelque chose là-bas ?

_ Bah, juste un café…

_ Hors. De. Question.

_ Et tu laisserais passer la chance de ta vie pour une si minable excuse ? ! S'exaspéra la jeune femme.

_ Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, renchérit Drew. Tu sais, je peux t'avancer l'a…

_ J'ai dit non ! ! Rugit Sacha. Mais foutez-moi la paix, à la fin ! ! Je vous suis très reconnaissant d'avoir été glané ces renseignements pour moi, mais je vais me débrouiller tout seul maintenant ! Comme un grand !

_ Rabat-joie, fit Flora en boudant.

Drew s'agita, ramenant l'attention de la jeune femme sur lui.

_ Je vais y aller, chérie, déclara-t-il. Ma mère m'attend, je te l'ai dit…

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai. Viens, je te raccompagne jusqu'en bas.

_ Merci. Au revoir, Sacha.

_ Salut, Drew.

_ Et bonne chance.

_ Merci…

Le couple s'éloigna, laissant un Sacha très abattu. Celui-ci s'effondra sur la table en poussant un gros soupir. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Ok, il avait le prénom de la rousse et connaissait son boulot, certes. Mais après ? Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de trucs qu'il allait pouvoir l'approcher. Pour passer à quelque chose avec elle, il faudrait déjà qu'elle connaisse son existence. Et ce n'était pas encore le cas. Mieux, il pensait que c'était quelqu'un de bien, pour jouer une si belle musique, mais son caractère ne lui plairait peut-être pas forcément. Et qui sait, elle avait beaux avoir des cheveux magnifiques, elle n'était si ça se trouve même pas belle.

A moitié fou par ces interrogations sans fin, Sacha s'ébouriffa les cheveux en grognant. La voix moqueuse de Flora s'éleva alors :

_ Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour ressembler à un hérisson…

_ T'es déjà revenue ?

_ Je me fais du souci pour toi, crétin. T'es dans un état lamentable à cause de cette fille. Je me demande si je vais continuer à l'apprécier avant même de la connaître si elle te fait devenir une larve.

_ C'pas sa faute ! S'exclama vivement Sacha. Si encore elle savait que j'existe et qu'elle me ferait souffrir sciemment, c'est une chose. Mais là, c'est pas le cas. C'est moi qui suis con de pas oser aller lui parler.

_ Ah ! Tu vois que tu l'admets…

_ Mais c'est pas facile…Imagine, ça doit être une fille formidable. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à lui apporter, moi ?

Sans crier gare, Flora se rua sur son ami et frappa du poing sur la table, juste devant lui, le faisant violemment sursauter.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, débile ? ! Rugit-elle. Tu as des tas de choses à lui apporter ! Tu es mignon, t'es loin d'être bête, tu es gentil, courageux, t'es apte à défendre la fille que t'aime. En plus, t'as un bon boulot, une voiture, t'es indépendant financièrement, c'est pas comme si t'étais un chômeur à la rue, merde ! Tu imagines le nombre de types qui aimeraient être à ta place ? !

_ Tu crois ?

Timidement, Sacha avait posé la question. Flora s'adoucit, et passa une main dans les cheveux noirs en bataille de son ami, espérant les aplatir un peu, en vain.

_ J'en suis sûre.

_ Je suis vraiment mignon ?

_ Genre, tu es doutais, ironisa Flora. Je te fais la liste des filles qui ont craqué sur toi ?

_ Parce qu'il y a une liste ?

_ Tu m'énerves ! Bien sûr qu'il y a une liste : Mélody, Bianca, Macey, Anabelle, Angie, Iris, j'en oublie ! Même moi, j'ai fait partie de la liste à un moment, tu as un sacré succès, idiot !

_ Tu ne comptes pas…

_ Si, je compte ! Moi aussi, j'ai eu un faible pour toi, comme les autres ! Même si je suis sûrement la seule que tu as jetée aussi violemment…

_ Je…

Flora agita la main négligemment.

_ Allons, allons, t'en fais pas ! C'était un béguin de fangirl en folie, tu as au moins eu le mérite de me remettre les idées en place. Et puis, j'ai Drew, maintenant !

Elle se radoucit et poussa un soupir.

_ Sacha, tu es le seul à pouvoir faire ton bonheur. Moi, même si j'ai toute la bonne volonté du monde, y aura des trucs que je pourrais pas faire à ta place. Mais ce sera vraiment bête de ta part de passer à côté de cette fille…

_ Mais, et si elle a un petit ami déjà ?

_ Alors, tu auras au moins tenté ta chance. C'est le principal, je crois. Non ?

_ Si tu le dis…

_ Et si c'est le cas, tu en trouveras une autre, encore mieux.

_ Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Demanda Sacha avec tendresse.

_ Rien ! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune brune. Je te suis indispensable, la preuve : j'ai trouvé le moyen d'en apprendre plus sur ton coup de foudre.

_ C'est Drew qui a tout fait…

_ Et tu crois qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose si je lui avais pas demandé ?

_ Tu marques un point.

_ Allez, Sacha. Tu vas me promettre quelque chose.

_ Tu me fais peur. Mais dis toujours.

_ Demain, tu vas lui parler, à ta Ondine. Sans faute.

Sacha se redressa d'un bond, paniqué.

_ Mais tu es cinglée ou quoi ? ! C'est trop tôt, je ne suis pas prêt !

_ Prêt à quoi ? Rétorqua Flora. Tu vas juste lui dire bonjour et l'inviter à boire un verre. T'as pas besoin d'un entraînement spécial pour ça, que je sache !

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'en sais rien après tout, c'est Drew qui a fait le premier pas vers toi !

_ Bah, alors, si Drew l'a fait pourquoi pas toi ? !

_ Drew, c'pas pareil, il savait qui t'étais, vous aviez passé toute votre scolarité dans la même classe !

_ C'est pas pour ça qu'on s'appréciait.

_ Justement, tu crois que ça été marrant pour lui ? ! Vous passiez votre temps à vous disputer, depuis la maternelle !

_ Haha ! Bah, justement, ça a été beaucoup plus dur pour lui de m'avouer ses sentiments ! Toi, tu pars avec un avantage certain : cette fille n'a aucun à-priori sur toi ! !

Sacha se tut, bouillonnant de colère, mais à court de réplique : Flora avait réussi à bien lui couper le sifflet. Boudeur, il se rassit - il ne se rappelait même pas qu'il s'était levé, dans le feu de la dispute - et croisa les bras en marmonnant des imprécations. Victorieuse, Flora sembla se gonfler sous la fierté.

_ Allez, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Demain, sans faute, tu vas parler à cette fille.

_ Mouais…

_ Hé, tu pourrais montrer plus d'enthousiasme ! T'es amoureux ou pas ? !

_ Oui…soupira Sacha. Promis, je ferais quelque chose demain.

_ A la bonne ! Allez, moi j'ai faim maintenant, fais-nous à manger !

_ Quoi ? Quel culot, pourquoi je te ferais à manger ? C'est ton tour aujourd'hui, en plus !

Flora se pencha sur Sacha, menaçante.

_ Ah ouiiiii ? Siffla-t-elle. Et qui a préparé le repas, hier, alors que c'était ton tour ?

_ Heu…balbutia Sacha.

_ Aloooors ? Qui est-ce, dis-le moi ?

_ C'est euh…toi…?

_ Ouiiiii, c'est ça. Et pourquoi ai-je été obligée de faire le repas d'hier, d'après toi ?

_ Parce que j'ai été stupide, soupira Sacha, vaincu.

Flora se redressa, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

_ Ça fait deux fois que je prends le dessus sur toi, songea-t-elle à voix haute. En une seule soirée, c'est un record…Faudrait peut-être que je fasse ça, plus souvent…?

_ Tu es diabolique, marmonna Sacha en se levant pour leur préparer à manger.

_ Mais moi aussi, je t'aime !

_ Et hypocrite, en plus…

_ Hé, hé…

**.**

**.**

**Mercredi**

_ Heu…

Sacha fixa Flora, bien campée sur ses pieds près de sa voiture. La jeune femme lui retourna un regard triomphant face à l'incrédulité qu'il affichait.

_ Et tu…fais quoi, là…?

_ Je viens pour t'encourager ! Répondit la jeune femme avec force.

_ Quoi ?

Flora agita un billet avec un sourire que Sacha interpréta comme étant un très mauvais signe. Ce sourire de Flora annonçait toujours des tas d'ennuis pour lui. Il n'imaginait pas encore à quel point il avait raison…

Flora se précipita vers lui et le crocheta par le bras.

_ Je veux simplement dire que tous les deux, on va aller boire un café dans ce rep…ce resto et tu vas en profiter pour aller parler à ta belle.

Elle avait ravalé de justesse le lapsus à propos de ce qu'elle pensait du restaurant chic, et qui n'était guère flatteur.

_ Laisse-moi deviner…soupira son ami. Toi et Drew avaient manigancé ça dans mon dos, hier, pas vrai ?

_ Tu devines bien ! Répondit Flora, tout sourire. Tous les deux, on savait très bien que tu n'oserais jamais faire le premier pas, alors on a décidé de t'aider.

_ Bande de sales conspirateurs !

_ Mais oui, mais oui ! Allez, arrête un peu de gémir, et viens avec moi.

Sans la moindre douceur, Flora entraîna son ami vers le restaurant, avec une force étonnante de la part d'une si frêle jeune personne. Celle-ci poussa la porte du restaurant sans la moindre hésitation et attendit, se composant une allure un peu plus digne. Un serveur tiré à quatre épingles vint les accueillir.

_ Monsieur, Madame. Désirez-vous une table ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton guindé.

_ Oui, je vous remercie, répondit délicatement la jeune femme. Une table pour deux, je vous prie.

_ Suivez-moi.

Le serveur les mena à une table et leur tendit la carte avec cérémonie.

_ Faites votre choix, prenez votre temps. Je suis à votre disposition.

Flora prit à nouveau la parole, Sacha étant un peu - beaucoup - largué par la beauté des lieux, dans lequel il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner la jeune femme.

_ C'est très gentil de votre part, mon ami et moi vous en remercions. Nous n'hésiterons pas à faire appel à vous.

Le serveur repartit donc en cuisine. Sacha sifflota brièvement.

_ Hé bien, Flo, tu m'impressionnes, chuchota-t-il, moqueur. Tu sais donc te comporter comme une dame du monde…

_ Je suis à bonne école, avec Drew…

_ Je me disais aussi.

_ Oh, je t'emmerde ! Siffla Flora entre ses dents.

Sacha ne put s'empêcher de rire grassement, s'attirant les regards noirs des autres clients. Il résista à la tentation de leur faire un signe vulgaire de la main et préféra continuer à asticoter sa meilleure amie :

_ Hé bien, ça n'aura pas duré longtemps…

_ Tais-toi un peu et lis la carte, débile !

Sacha ricana une fois de plus et regarda autour de lui.

_ Au fait, je n'entends pas le piano…Bah, elle est pas là ?

Flora cessa de fulminer pour jeter aussi un coup d'œil en direction de l'estrade. Le piano était bien là, mais de la pianiste qui allait avec, aucune trace.

_ Je me disais bien aussi que j'entendais pas le piano…

_ Et c'est maintenant que tu le réalises ? Soupira Flora, exaspérée.

_ Bah quoi, c'est ta faute, tu m'as perturbé.

_ Pauvre chéri ! Bon, c'est pas grave, on va agir. Tu choisis quoi ?

Sacha consulta la carte, qu'il lut en diagonale.

_ Bah, un cappucino.

_ Moi aussi, alors. Monsieur !

Elle agita la main en direction du serveur, qui s'empressa de rejoindre leur table. La jeune femme passa la commande, et l'air de rien, entama la conversation :

_ Dites, vous avez un très joli piano…

Elle ponctua ces paroles d'un joli sourire, très joli, celui qui faisait craquer beaucoup de garçons quand elle en usait. Le serveur parut lui aussi charmé, quand il lui sourit en retour, lui répondant amicalement :

_ N'est-ce pas ? Il s'agit d'un authentique piano à queue, une pièce rare.

_ J'ai entendu une jeune femme en jouer de façon merveilleuse, il y a peu de temps. Je ne me souviens pas de son nom…Elle était rousse.

_ Oh, je vois de qui vous parlez, acquiesça le jeune homme. Il s'agit d'un professeur de l'école de musique du centre-ville. Elle a beaucoup de talent, nous nous devions de la faire jouer chez nous.

_ Je comprends. Mais, elle n'est pas là ?

_ Non, pas le mercredi. Je crois bien qu'elle donne des cours toute la journée, le mercredi. Mais elle est là, les autres jours.

_ Je vois. Je vous remercie de vos précision, c'est très gentil de votre part…

La jeune femme sourit à nouveau, faisant rougir le serveur, qui prit congé en bafouillant pour aller chercher leur commande. Sacha, qui avait observé toute la conversation avec un air éberlué, se pencha vers son amie d'enfance.

_ Tu es machiavélique, souffla-t-il.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Flora.

_ Tu as fait un charme honteux à ce pauvre garçon. Il est totalement sous ton emprise, ne t'étonne pas s'il te donne son numéro…

_ Le pauvre, rigola Flora. Je suis déjà en couple et très amoureuse. Il n'a pas l'ombre d'une chance.

_ C'est bien pour ça que je dis que tu es machiavélique.

_ Qui veut la fin veut les moyens, chantonna Flora. J'ai encore appris de nouvelles choses sur ta pianiste. C'est bien dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là, aujourd'hui…Enfin, ce n'est que partie remise.

_ Mouais…

_ Et si on allait carrément voir à l'école de musique ? Réfléchit la brunette. On pourrait prétexter qu'on veut suivre des cours, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer…

_ Hors de question ! Siffla Sacha.

_ Et pourquoi ça, je te prie ?

_ Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un stalkeur ! T'imagine, ça risque de lui faire peur ! Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher toutes mes chances avec elle avant même de la connaître !

_ Mouais, ça se tient…

_ Tu ne réfléchis pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez parfois…

Sacha secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Flora était trop impulsive, elle parlait et agissait toujours avant de réfléchir, et les retours de médaille qu'elle recevait parfois ne lui servaient apparemment pas de leçon. Mais il n'était pas question que l'impulsivité de son amie lui gâche ses chances avec la pianiste.

Ses chances ? Il réfléchit soudain au cheminement de ses pensées ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'il pourrait avoir une chance avec la jeune femme ? Pensait-il vraiment pouvoir l'approcher un jour, lui parler ?

Et pourquoi pas ?

_ Voici votre commande…

Le serveur s'approcha avec un plateau chargé de deux tasses fumantes, et les posa avec élégance devant eux. Flora tapa gracieusement dans ses mains, l'air extasiée.

_ Ils ont l'air succulents !

_ C'est une recette particulière, spécialité de la maison, expliqua le serveur avec fierté. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

_ J'en suis sûre ! Merci beaucoup…

Et après un nouveau sourire éblouissant de Flora, le serveur s'en fut à nouveau vers les cuisines, la démarche un peu chancelante. Sacha leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel pendant que la jeune femme attrapait vivement sa cuillère visiblement impatiente.

_ Tu m'écoutes ?

_ Non !

_ Je m'en doutais…

Avec un soupir las, Sacha prit sa tasse pour en boire une gorgée, qui s'avéra vraiment délicieuse. En face de lui, Flora mangeait la mousse à la cuillère, semblant se régaler elle-aussi.

_ Tu aimes ? S'enquit-il.

_ Terriblement. Ce type n'a pas exagéré dans ses propos !

_ Je trouve aussi. Ce sera au moins ça…

_ Comment ça ? S'étonna Flora, coupée dans sa dégustation.

_ Hé bien, on aura au moins eu la chance de boire un bon café, même si on a pas vu cette fille…

_ Oh, Sacha…

Comprenant le désarroi de son ami, la jeune femme posa sa main sur celle de son ami.

_ T'en fais pas, va, le rassura-t-elle. Tout va s'arranger, je ne m'avoue pas vaincue. Tu l'auras, ta conversation avec ta pianiste. C'est une promesse de Flora !

Et les promesses de Flora valaient tout. Elle était prête à user de n'importe quelle manière, plus ou moins recommandables, pour arriver à ses fins quand elle aidait un ami. Il suffisait de voir le charme honteux qu'elle faisait au pauvre serveur, alors même qu'elle était en couple !

_ N'en fais pas trop quand même…dit-il, un peu inquiet malgré tout.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse de trop ?

_ Sais pas, moi…Draguer ladite pianiste que tu viens de m'attribuer par exemple…Parce qu'on sait pas si elle est attirée par les hommes ou les femmes et que je me sentirais vraiment con si tu te mettais à lui plaire…

La jeune femme s'étouffa soudain avec son cappuccino, manquant d'en mettre partout. Obligeant, Sacha lui tendit sa serviette, malgré sa désapprobation : Flora était explosée de rire. Son amie enfouit son visage dedans, toujours secouée d'un fou rire persistant.

_ J'ai quand même pas dit un truc _si _con que ça, argumenta Sacha. C'est tout à fait possible.

_ Arrête ! Réussit à hoqueter Flora. Pitié pour moi, j'ai mal au ventre…!

_ Excuse-moi, mais j'ai du mal à compatir.

Cinq minutes de franche rigolade - silencieuse - plus tard, Flora émergea de sa serviette, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Oh, merci, Salade…balbutia-t-elle. Y a qu'avec toi que je me paie des fous rires comme ça…

_ Sacha, je te prie.

_ C'est pareil ! Bon, mon cappuccino ? Zut, il est vide…

_ Tu l'as fini avant de te mettre à rigoler comme une baleine…

_ Mince, c'était trop bon, j'en aurais bu encore.

_ Tant pis pour toi. Monsieur !

Sacha agita vivement la main pour appeler le serveur. Ce dernier s'empressa de les rejoindre, et le jeune homme savait que ce n'était pas pour lui…

_ Souhaitez-vous autre chose ? Demanda-t-il.

_ L'addition, s'il vous plaît.

Le visage du serveur se décomposa brièvement, avant qu'il reprenne son sourire de circonstance.

_ Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

_ On va pouvoir attendre longtemps…marmonna Sacha en le regardant s'éloigner.

_ Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna son amie.

_ Parce qu'il va retarder le plus possible le moment de te voir partir.

Et en effet, il leur fallut attendre environ dix minutes - pendant lesquelles Sacha assura que le serveur devait observer Flora en douce et peut-être aussi prendre des photos d'elle - avant de recevoir l'addition. Flora posa alors un gros billet sur la table, avec son adorable sourire.

_ Gardez la monnaie en pourboire, dit-elle gentiment. C'était délicieux, j'ai beaucoup aimé.

_ Je vous remercie, c'était un plaisir.

Le serveur poussa le vice jusqu'à aider le jeune femme à se lever de sa chaise et à lui enfiler son manteau.

_ J'espère vous revoir bientôt, dit-il.

L'espoir était clairement perceptible dans sa voix, ce qui arracha un sourire ironique à Sacha.

_ Merci beaucoup. Je me souviendrais de vous, répondit Flora avec chaleur.

_ C'est un honneur et un plaisir pour moi.

Les deux amis finirent par quitter le restaurant. Assez éloigné, Flora finit par soupirer.

_ Woh, il était mignon, mais collant, quand même, celui-là…

_ Machiavélique…marmonna Sacha, qu'elle tenait par le bras.

_ Bon, c'est pas tout, demain, elle sera là, ta pianiste. Moi pas, malheureusement. Mais tu iras lui parler, hein ?

_ Oui, oui…

_ Tu n'auras pas intérêt à te défiler, mon chou. Hein ?

_ Oui, Flora…

Les deux montèrent dans la voiture, Sacha alluma le contact.

_ C'est peut-être la chance de ta vie, faut absolument que tu lui parles.

_ Oui, Flora !

La jeune femme se tut quelques secondes, étonnée du cri.

_ Je t'agace ? Demanda-t-elle, contrite.

_ Oui, Flora.

_ Et tu sais pas dire autre chose ?

_ Tu m'emmerdes.

_ Hé, hé…

**.**

**.**

**Jeudi**

_ Tu y vas, hein.

_ Oui.

_ Salade, recommence pas comme hier ! Tu y vas, et c'est tout. Te défile pas surtout.

_ Flora, tu es lourde.

_ C'est pour ton bien. Tu me remercieras, plus tard !

Sacha termina son café en levant les yeux au ciel : Flora ne doutait de rien. Depuis la veille, la jeune femme ne cessait de lui répéter sans arrêt la même chose : aller parler le jour-même à la pianiste. Elle en remettait une couche ce matin, allant même jusqu'à lui parler à travers la porte alors qu'il prenait sa douche. Il avait renoncé à passer le reste de son temps en toute tranquillité. Il lui tardait presque d'être au boulot pour échapper à l'incessant bavardage, c'était pour dire.

_ Alleeeeeez, tu vas le faire, hein ? !

_ Mais oui…

Arceus, mais l'avait-il harcelée de la sorte quand elle soupirait après son Drew, elle ? C'était une sorte de vengeance ou quoi ? !

Le jeune homme se leva, posa sa tasse dans l'évier et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui le suivait pas à pas en babillant. Il ne l'écoutait même plus, ses arguments, il les connaissait, elle les lui répétait depuis des heures ! En plus, c'était des justifications toutes plus foireuses les unes que les autres. Genre, elle se voyait déjà amie avec cette fille, bavardant des heures devant un chocolat chaud, pouvant _enfin _parler de leurs stupides trucs de fille, sortant ensemble pour faire du shopping…Et lui, là-dedans ? Lui, qui était stupidement tombé amoureux d'une fille qu'il n'avait vu que deux fois, et seulement de dos…

Sacha ne l'avouerait jamais à Flora - fierté oblige - mais il était littéralement terrorisé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé toucher à ce point par une simple mélodie ? Et si le pianiste avait été un homme, comment aurait-il réagi ? C'était quoi, ce qu'il lui arrivait, il faisait un transfert de son coup de cœur pour le morceau sur la personne qui la jouait ? Y aurait peut-être de quoi aller causer à un psy, au moins, ses états d'âme serviraient à quelqu'un…

Enfin, il avait pas de sous pour aller déblatérer ses petits malheurs à un type ou une nana qui ferait pas grand-chose à part l'écouter d'une oreille et récupérer son chèque à la fin de la séance. Non, certainement pas. Et il n'avait pas de chéquier.

_ Il ne faudra pas te défiler, recommença Flora, têtue. Dès que ton boulot est fini, t'attends pas, tu fonces à ce restaurant, tu commandes un café, et tu demandes à parler à la pianiste. Et quand elle est avec toi, tu te dégonfles pas, tu pars pas en courant, tu lui souris, tu lui dis bonjour et tu l'invites à boire un verre avec toi. Pigé ?

_ Flora, je sais encore comment parler à quelqu'un.

_ Ouais, mais qu'est-ce que tu feras devant la fille que t'aime ? T'es sûr que tu seras aussi zen que là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

_ Certainement, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

_ Ouais, mon œil, et je suis polie encore. M'est avis que tu vas chi…

_ Flora, langage !

_ Ouais, ouais, on lui dira.

La brune enlaça son meilleur ami avec affection.

_ Allez, Salade, courage. J'ai trouvé mon âme-sœur, maintenant c'est à ton tour.

Moitié ému, moitié exaspéré, Sacha lui rendit néanmoins son étreinte. Après tout, Flora était Flora, il n'allait pas la changer, il l'adorait comme ça.

_ Au fait, je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler Salade, non ? Combien de fois ?

_ Je m'en fous. Tu n'as pas autre chose à dire dans un moment de pure affection comme celui-là ?

_ Je t'adore ?

_ Je le sais déjà. Autre chose.

_ T'es la meilleure amie de l'univers ?

_ Cliché. Trouve une nouvelle chose, allez.

_ Si je me marie un jour, avec la pianiste ou une autre fille, je veux que tu sois mon témoin.

Pour le coup, Flora recula, les yeux brillants.

_ Vraiment ? Tu voudras bien faire de moi ta témoin à ton mariage ?

_ Comme si je pouvais choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

Flora pouffa de rire, joyeuse.

_ C'est quand même incroyable. Moi aussi, je voulais te demander d'être mon témoin. Et je veux aussi que tu sois le parrain de mon premier.

_ Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais si tu veux bien être la marraine du mien…

_ Comme si tu avait besoin de me le demander !

_ Ou de la mienne…

_ Qui sait, si tu as un garçon moi une fille ou le contraire, ils se marieront peut-être.

_ Woh, tu vois loin.

_ Ce serait cool, non ?

_ Je dis pas le contraire.

Flora sourit puis s'écarta définitivement de Sacha, posant ses mains sur ses hanches avec un faux air mécontent.

_ Mais avant de penser à te marier et avoir des enfants, commence déjà par parler à la fille qui te fait rêver.

Et elle le poussa sans ménagement vers la sortie. Sacha rit et partit pour le boulot après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de sa meilleure amie en un geste fraternel.

**…**

Toute la journée, le stress avait pris de plus en plus d'amplitude. Sacha croyait parfois étouffer, il avait une dizaine de café ultra sucré pour se calmer et avait été au moins autant de fois aux toilettes, sous l'œil étonné de ses collègues.

Il voyait l'heure tourner à une vitesse affolante, ce n'était pas normal. Jamais le temps n'avait passé aussi vite quand il était au boulot, il s'était ligué contre lui ou quoi ? Sans qu'il ne réalise vraiment, il était midi, il avala un sandwich, il reprit le travail - déjà ? - et soudain, il fut dix-huit heures.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les mains moites et la tête qui tournait, Sacha quitta son bureau et descendit les cinq étages de sa société. En général, il prenait l'ascenseur, mais il était si stressé qu'il sautait sur la moindre occasion pour retarder l'échéance.

Cependant, les cinq étages furent bientôt descendus et il se retrouva sur le trottoir, ses clés de voiture à la main. Il les tripota un peu, indécis. Le dilemme était grand : se ridiculiser en allant parler à la pianiste ou s'en aller sans rien dire et affronter la colère de Flora ?

Les notes du piano parvenaient faiblement jusqu'à lui. Il fit quelques pas, s'avançant vers le restaurant et se retrouva à observer la rousse comme la première fois, à travers la vitrine.

Comme le premier jour, la pianiste jouait, perdue dans son univers, sans se tourner vers personne, pas même les clients, uniquement préoccupée par son instrument. C'était aussi cette attitude qui bouleversait Sacha, cette concentration qui dénotait un amour sans bornes pour la musique.

Ce devait être une personne merveilleuse pour aimer autant la musique. Le jeune homme avait entendu quelque chose qu'une personne jouant de la belle musique devait forcément être quelqu'un de bien. Et il était persuadée que la rouquine faisait partie de cette catégorie de personne.

Et si au lieu de rêvasser il allait lui parler ? Ce n'était pas en restant planté comme un imbécile de poireau sur le trottoir que ça allait faire avancer les choses. Oui, mais si elle avait un petit ami ? S'il ne lui plaisait pas ?

Flora dirait qu'avec des si, on pouvait voir arriver n'importe quoi. Elle avait même quelques exemples vulgaires à lui proposer, autre que le très connu mettre Paris en bouteille, et il préférerait ne pas y penser pour l'instant.

Lui parler ou pas lui parler ? Il commençait à avoir les mains froides, et son rythme cardiaque n'avait jamais été si élevé. Des fois qu'il fasse une syncope, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Il se morigéna : elle n'allait pas le mordre, cette pauvre fille ! C'était juste une pianiste innocente qui n'avait l'excuse pour l'impressionner que jouer divinement bien. Oui, il était temps qu'il se secoue. Il allait lui parler, foi de Sacha Ketchum !

Et alors que le jeune homme, prit d'un soudain regain d'énergie, avançait vers le restaurant, la pianiste cessa de jouer et se leva. Il s'arrêta net.

Elle ferma le couvercle du piano quand un des serveurs - celui de la veille, il le reconnaissait - s'approcha d'elle. Tous deux échangèrent quelques mots, elle hocha la tête et il repartit.

Sacha était curieux de savoir de quoi ils avaient bien pu parler. Par contre, il savait que c'était cuit pour lui : il avait trop attendu et la fille de ses rêves s'en allait, une fois encore, une fois de plus. Flora allait lui hurler dessus, peut-être même qu'elle allait lui en filer une.

Soupirant, il s'apprêtait à prendre sa voiture et rentrer chez lui quand il s'aperçut que la pianiste n'avait pas bougé de l'estrade. Son cœur loupa un battement, puis repartit à toute allure quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était tournée dans sa direction. Mieux, elle le regardait. Elle le regardait, lui ! Il sentit ses joues chauffer de manière désagréable sous l'examen apparemment attentif de la rouquine. Elle le regardait ! Que pensait-elle de lui ? Pourquoi s'était-elle tournée, pourquoi le regardait-elle maintenant ? C'était le serveur qui l'avait avertie de sa présence, que des gens avaient posé des questions sur elle, que l'un d'eux était justement dehors ?

Paralysé, Sacha n'osait plus bouger, et à peine regarder cette jeune femme qui hantait pourtant ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas un visage époustouflant, il était ovale, ses joues un peu rebondies, sa peau claire. Ses yeux était d'un turquoise époustouflant cependant, de la couleur de la mer. Elle n'était pas superbe, mais elle était jolie. Vraiment jolie. Elle était au goût de Sacha.

Et soudainement, après quelques minutes passées à l'observer, la rouquine se détourna du garçon et disparut à l'arrière du restaurant. Sacha n'était pas sûr, mais il se demanda si elle n'avait pas esquissé un sourire. Certes, c'était juste une esquisse de sourire, mais c'était déjà ça. Elle n'avait pas grimacé, n'était pas sortie du restaurant pour lui hurler d'arrêter de la stalker ou de lui taper dessus. Non, elle avait souri, et était repartie comme si de rien n'était. Pour une première « rencontre », ça aurait pu être pire.

C'est le cœur étonnement léger et d'un pas allègre qu'il rejoignit sa voiture. Peu importait qu'il n'ait pas pu lui parler, elle l'avait regardé. Il était désormais quelqu'un dans sa vie, même si ce n'était qu'un visage entraperçu à travers une vitrine. Elle l'avait vu.

**.**

**.**

**Vendredi**

Sacha se hâta de se cacher derrière le journal du jour quand Flora débarqua de sa chambre, les cheveux en bataille et l'air encore ensommeillé mais visiblement décidée. Il savait que cet air déterminé allait lui retomber dessus, une fois de plus.

_ Je te retiens, toi, lâcha-t-elle.

_ Bonjour, ma gentille, douce et jolie Flora…chantonna le jeune homme.

_ N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson, espèce d'hypocrite. T'as de la chance que j'avais parié que t'irais pas lui parler à ta pianiste, parce que je t'aurais fait me rembourser ma mise.

_ T'as parié…T'as parié que j'irais pas lui parler ? ! S'indigna Sacha. Quand ? ! Et avec qui ? ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça, et tu te prétends mon amie, mais c'est…c'est scandaleux ! !

_ Arrête de faire la vierge effarouchée et vertueuse, tu avais aussi parié contre moi.

_ Je ne m'en souviens pas, mentit Sacha.

_ Oh, mais moi si. La fois où je voulais inviter Drew à ma fête d'anniversaire, tu avais parié que j'oserais jamais le faire.

_ D'ailleurs, tu l'as pas fait.

_ Non, tu t'es débrouillé pour que ce soit Max qui le fasse avant moi ! Tu avais triché !

_ Si peu. De toute façon, tu l'aurais pas fait.

_ Si, je l'aurais fait. Je voulais juste…trouver la bonne façon et le bon moment pour ça. Mais tu as tout gâché le super discours que j'avais préparé et tout !

La brune se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et attira à elle la carafe de café fumant. Elle bailla avant de s'en verser une tasse.

_ Raconte-moi comment ça s'est passé hier. T'étais tellement pressé de filer dans ta chambre pour m'échapper que tu m'as rien dit, du coup.

Sacha haussa les épaules et ajouta un sucre à son café.

_ Bah…fit-il.

_ Raconte-moi en détail comment tu t'es dégonflé comme un gros adolescent attardé, insista Flora avec un sourire moqueur.

_ C'est bas.

_ C'est tellement vrai. T'as peur des filles ou quoi ? Et moi, suis quoi ?

_ Ma meilleure amie, c'est pas pareil.

_ Donc ?

_ Bah, donc, hier soir je suis sorti du boulot comme d'habitude. Elle était là, elle jouait du piano.

_ Forcément, c'est une pianiste.

_ Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît…

_ Pardon, pardon.

Pour faire languir son amie, Sacha prit d'abord le temps de plier très consciencieusement son journal, prenant soin de ne pas laisser une page dépasser. Il prit ensuite une longue gorgée de café, observant Flora bouillir sur sa chaise. Il retint le sourire narquois qui menaçait de le trahir et posa sa tasse. La jeune femme s'empressa de la lui ôter et la mettre hors de sa portée.

_ Dépêche. Toi. De. Me. Raconter.

Elle sortit aussi vite le journal quand son ami fit mine de le reprendre.

_ Tu joues avec mes nerfs, Sacha, lâcha-t-elle menaçante. Ça va mal se passer pour toi.

Ce dernier rigola, puis décida d'arrêter son petit jeu.

_ Bon, bref. Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose en réalité. Je suis sorti du boulot, elle était là. Je réfléchissais à comment l'aborder et le type qui nous a servi, tu sais, ce type aux cheveux vert…

_ Oui, il s'appelle Rachid.

_ Comment tu le sais ? Bref, peu importe. Il est allé lui parler, je l'ai vue, juste au moment où elle s'en allait. Ils se sont dit deux-trois mots et là, elle s'est retournée et elle m'a regardée.

_ C'est vrai ? ! S'exclama Flora, les yeux brillants.

Sacha opina et Flora fronça tout à coup les sourcils.

_ Attends un instant. Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a regardé et que tu n'es pas allé lui parler…Tu es idiot ou quoi ?

_ Peut-être que je suis idiot, marmonna Sacha.

_ A ce stade, c'est plus que de l'idiotie ! S'exclama Flora, sa voix montant dangereusement.

Sacha baissa la tête et se tortilla sur sa chaise.

_ Est-ce que tu as au moins l'intention de parler à cette fille oui ou non ? Insista son amie.

_ Hé bien…je veux…je veux lui parler…je veux qu'elle me reconnaisse, que je sois quelqu'un pour elle, plus qu'un type aperçu à travers une vitre, je veux être Sacha, je veux qu'elle m'aime.

Flora posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme avec tendresse.

_ Tu l'aimes, murmura-t-elle. Mais pour que tout ça se réalise, il va falloir prendre ton courage à deux mains. Va lui parler !

_ Je sais, je sais…

_ Tu sais, mais tu ne fais rien.

_ Mais tu trouves ça bizarre, toi ?

Flora cligna des yeux, surprise par la brusque question à laquelle elle n'était pas capable de donner un sens.

_ Quoi, bizarre ?

_ Eh bien, d'être tombé amoureux d'une fille dont on a même pas vu le visage, qu'on connaît absolument pas, tout ça…

Cette fois, la jeune femme haussa les épaules.

_ La vie est bizarre, philosopha-t-elle. Oui, c'est bizarre, mais je ne suis pas plus étonnée que ça. Je suis bien tombée amoureuse du mec que je détestais le plus au monde. Regarde le résultat : on est à deux doigts du mariage !

_ Il te l'a demandé ? S'informa Sacha.

_ Non. Du coup, je suis en train de me demander si je vais pas lui demander moi-même de m'épouser. Parce que j'ai l'impression que je risque d'attendre longtemps qu'il se décide.

_ Mortel, s'esclaffa le garçon. Tu n'oublieras pas de me prévenir si tu te décides, je veux filmer ça !

_ Traître.

_ Meuh non ! Ça fera un bon gag à ressortir !

Flora lui lança le journal à la figure et termina sa café d'une traite.

_ Méchant, affreux, vilain ! Rien que pour ça, je prends la salle de bains la première et t'arrivera en retard, na !

Elle se leva d'un bond et fila. Sacha poussa un hurlement étranglé.

_ Non ! Flora, non ! Tu vas y passer deux heures, merde !

Seul le rire de la brune résonna dans l'appartement alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle. Un cliquetis laissa deviner au garçon qu'elle avait fermé la porte à clé. Comme s'il allait s'infiltrer en douce pour regarder !

Finalement, après bien des grognements de Sacha, des rires de Flora, tous deux finirent par être prêts à aller au travail. En amie attentive, la brune redressa la chemise mal ajustée du garçon.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ A propos de quoi ?

_ De ta pianiste. Tu vas aller lui parler ? C'est ta dernière chance de la semaine.

_ Je sais pas…soupira Sacha. Je ne sais pas, ça risque de faire bizarre qu'un total inconnu aille lui parler comme ça, non ?

_ Bah, pas si inconnu que ça. A mon avis, le serveur a du lui dire que tu avais posé des questions sur elle mercredi.

_ Quand elle m'a regardé…

_ Ah oui, au fait, tu m'as rien dit là-dessus.

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Elle m'a regardé, a souri puis elle est partie.

_ Elle a souri ?

_ Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr mais je crois que oui.

_ Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ? ! S'indigna Flora.

Le garçon recula, surpris de la brusque flambée de colère de sa meilleure amie.

_ Elle t'a peut-être souri, idiot ! Elle a pas grimacé, n'a pas fait mine de vouloir t'engueuler, c'est bon signe !

_ Tu crois ?

_ Si tu ne lui avais pas plu, elle serait juste partie. Elle t'aurais jeté un coup d'œil et serait partie.

_ Elle est restée assez longtemps à me regarder…

_ Tu vois ? Je te dis que tu as toutes tes chances. Pourquoi tu hésites encore ?

_ Je sais pas. J'ai peur.

_ Dis-moi de quoi ?

_ D'être idiot. De pas lui plaire. De passer pour un imbécile…

_ Mon cher Sacha adoré que j'aime, tu es un imbécile. Ça ne m'empêche pas de t'adorer, Max aussi, Drew t'aime bien aussi…T'es un imbécile, mais attachant. Elle peut que craquer, ta pianiste.

_ Je suppose que c'était des encouragement ?

_ Tout à fait. Allez, on file là, on va être en retard.

_ Oui, allons-y.

Les deux amis sortirent de leur appartement et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

**…**

Sacha avait passé toute sa journée de travail à ressasser dans sa tête les mots qu'il pourrait dire à Ondine. Il mourrait d'envie de lui parler, il le voulait, plus que tout. Pourquoi avait-il aussi peur ? Il avait déjà fait des choses plus compliquées que simplement parler à une fille.

Oui, c'était décidé, il allait lui parler !

C'est donc avec une impatience grandissante que Sacha regarda passer les heures, râlant de leur lenteur. La veille, elles passaient à une vitesse affolante alors qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elles défilent. Oui, le temps s'était ligué contre lui.

Et enfin arriva dix-huit heures. Le jeune homme sortit de l'immeuble dans lequel il travaillait et se dirigea tout naturellement vers le restaurant d'où la musique provenait. Cette fois-ci, il était bien décidé à attendre la sortie de la jeune pianiste. Advienne que pourra, il pouvait déjà lui dire bonjour. Ensuite, il lui dirait aimer sa musique. La conversation viendrait tout naturellement après, non ?

Comme à son habitude, la rousse acheva son morceau, ferma le couvercle du piano et se leva. Pourtant, comme la veille, elle se tourna vers la vitrine et ses yeux océans plongèrent dans ceux de Sacha. Cette fois, un vrai sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle se détournait de lui. Il n'avait pas rêvé cette fois, elle avait souri. Son cœur se remplit d'allégresse.

Excité comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël, Sacha se mit à faire les cent pas devant le restaurant, attendant la jeune femme. Elle sortit assez rapidement, vêtue d'un manteau beige et se dirigea vers la rue où il était. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil vaguement étonné quand elle le vit s'avancer vers elle et s'arrêta, curieuse.

_ Bo-bonjour…bafouilla Sacha.

Il se savait plus rouge qu'une pivoine, et son cœur battait si fort dans ses oreilles qu'il n'entendait presque pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

_ Bonjour, répondit la rouquine.

Elle avait une voix claire et dynamique, une peu aigue comme celle d'une petite fille. Malgré son trac absolu, Sacha nota qu'elle aussi semblait un peu gênée, ses joues s'étaient parées d'un rose délicat absolument adorable.

_ Euh…

Avec un sourire timide, la jolie rouquine attendit patiemment que le garçon parle. Après tout, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, songea-t-il pour se donner du courage. C'était lui qui l'avait abordée, qu'il poursuive dans cette voie.

_ Je…j'aime beaucoup le morceau que vous jouez, dit-il très vite. Je…j'aime pas beaucoup la musique classique en général, disons plutôt que je n'en écoute pas, mais votre façon de jouer m'a beaucoup touché. Je m'appelle Sacha.

Mu par le stress, son débit de paroles avait été beaucoup plus rapide et plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé. Il avait toujours tendance à trop parler, et le trac n'arrangeait pas les choses. La pauvre fille devait se demander qui était le cinglé qui lui tombait dessus. Elle risquait de partir en courant d'un moment à l'autre…

Cependant, à la grande surprise du jeune homme, la pianiste sourit gaiement.

_ Merci ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est très gentil de votre part ! Je ne suis jamais plus heureuse que quand j'entends des gens dire que je leur fais aimer la musique. Au fait, je m'appelle Ondine.

Sacha faillit lui avouer qu'il le savait déjà. Heureusement il se retint, ça aurait fait tâche sur sa réputation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pensé ? Il se dandina sans oser regarder la fille de ses rêves.

_ Euh…

_ Vous vouliez me dire autre chose ? S'informa-t-elle d'une voix curieuse.

_ Hé bien…Ce…ce serait dommage de se quitter comme ça ? Je voudrais…je voudrais beaucoup parler…faire votre connaissance…Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je…je voudrais vous inviter à boire un café…y a en un pas loin…euh…ça…ça vous dit ? Je vous invite, bien sûr…ça…ça vous intéresse ?

Sacha baissa la tête, rouge de honte face à sa bêtise. Elle allait certainement refuser, il avait été pitoyable. Quel genre de filles pouvait aimer un gaffeur bafouillant comme lui ?

_ Sacha…Vous permettez que je vous appelle comme ça ?

Le garçon leva d'un seul coup la tête, manquant se déboiter le cou au passage. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Ondine ne paraissait pas dégoûtée ou effrayée par lui. Non, elle semblait plutôt joyeuse, si on en croyait son sourire.

_ O-oui ! S'exclama-t-il, soufflé.

_ Et vous pouvez m'appeler Ondine, cela ne me pose aucun problème.

_ D'accord…Ondine.

Prononcer ainsi son prénom lui procura une sensation de bonheur extraordinaire. Les choses se passaient mieux qu'il le pensait, mieux que dans ses rêves. Il était fou de joie.

_ Alors, Sacha…je serais ravie d'accepter votre invitation.

La jeune femme prit gentiment Sacha par le bras en lui adressant un nouveau sourire rayonnant qui le fit chavirer.

_ On y va ?

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, c'est fini. Non, je ne prévois pas de suite, mais j'accepte les plaintes s'il y en a. C'est une fin vache, je l'admets, mais je voulais absolument finir comme ça. A la prochaine !<strong>


End file.
